The purposes of this study are to continue developing a survey approach to sampling sets of families in a given population to estimate the amount of genetic contribution to a variety of health-related variables for the purposes of (1) removing the effects of the genetic variance from alcohol-related traits and testing for environmental relations and (2) creating models for estimating heritability of given traits of interest. The first objective then is methodological: (1) to validate the 4-person Family Set Method by use of genetic markers, and (2) vary the composition of Family Sets to include multiple sibs and first cousins and compare results on genetic markers to simple four-person Sets. The second objective would be to estimate the roles of nature-nuture in alcohol usage, cardiovascular health-risk factors, and specific temperaments, e.g., Extraversion-Introversion and Neuroticism. The third objective is to statistically standardize or remove the genetic effects, if any, and test for relationships among alcohol usage, temperaments, family behavior, health risk factors and demographic categories. The study sample will be Family Sets (Index, sib, first cousin, unrelated person) drawn from (1) Cardiovascular Exam I (1960-61), and (2) from Cardiovascular Exam II (1963-65). About 265 Sets (after losses) are available with questionnaires collected in 1977 with data on alcohol usage, temperament, and health habits.